Night of red and gold
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Izaya pensait que ce serait une simple visite chez Shinra. Il ne pensait certainement pas qu'il se retrouverait dans ce genre de situation. Et Shizuo ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait trouver quand il avait suivi Celty. Couple : Shizaya.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici un petit Oneshot sur le couple Shizaya qui était sensé être posté pour Halloween ... mais bon, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ^^. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple alors j'espère n'avoir pas rendu les personnages trop OOC, enfin du moins, en prenant en compte le context de l'histoire.**

**Ce sera à vous de juger et de me dire ce que vous en pensez, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Lâche-moi maintenant espèce de protozoaire !

Il donna des coups dans le dos dudit 'protozoaire', mais évidemment il fut ignoré, comme il l'était depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'appartement d'un certain docteur. Il pouvait sentir tout autour d'eux les regards des nombreux passants, mais bien entendu personne ne s'arrêtait pour l'aider, c'était tout juste s'ils les regardaient directement. D'un côté il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : tous deux étaient renommés pour être des figures qu'il ne fallait pas approcher si l'un ne voulait pas voir sa vie basculer devant ses yeux, d'un autre côté c'était révoltant de voir que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Deux oreilles de velours noires s'abaissèrent sur sa tête et une queue de la même couleur fouetta furieusement l'air derrière lui, du moins ce qu'il pouvait bouger puisque l'autre idiot la lui avait coincée dans une main quand il n'avait pas arrêté de lui fouetter le visage avec. Vous pouvez donc deviner qu'il n'était pas content de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ! Franchement, il était un _vampire_, pas un chat ! Mais ça, évidemment, personne ne le savait, même pas Shinra ! (Il n'était pas sûr pour Celty, mais faisant elle aussi partit des 'créatures surnaturelles', le fait qu'elle soit au courant ne l'étonnerait pas).

Mais pour comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait à être balancé sur une épaule de la bête d'Ikebukuro, garde du corps et babysitteur réticent pour ses petites sœurs à ses heures perdues, alias Shizu-chan en plein milieu des rues d'Ikebukuro durant cette merveilleuse soirée d'Halloween qu'il avait pensée passer tranquillement chez lui il fallait remonter environ deux heures plus tôt.

Il était passé chez Shinra pour un simple checkup après qu'il ait attrapé la grippe deux semaines auparavant, le docteur clandestin l'ayant incité à revenir le voir pour vérifier qu'il ne ferait aucune rechute, et il avait accepté avec réticence pour la seule raison qu'une rechute l'empêcherait de travailler, ce qui voudrait dire accumuler encore plus de retard, et donc passer encore plus de nuit blanche : ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre s'il voulait continuer à observer ses chers humains. Il était donc allé, donnant le reste de sa journée à Namie pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Si seulement il avait sût à ce moment ce qui allait se passer ...

Shizuo quant à lui était encore à son travail lorsque qu'il avait entendu le bruit si caractéristique du passage de la Dullahan, seulement pour voir la moto noire et sa conductrice au casque jaune s'arrêter près de lui quelques secondes après. Il écoutait vaguement Tom discuter avec une femme dont le petit ami devait de l'argent à sa société, mais son attention fut attirée par Celty lorsqu'elle tapa rapidement un message (comment est-ce qu'elle faisait pour taper aussi vite d'ailleurs ?!) avant de lui montrer l'écran. Haussant un sourcil, il lut le message. Il regarda la femme avec un air curieux dissimulé derrière ses lunettes et se tourna vers Tom qui essayait de réconforter la cliente qui avait éclatée en sanglots.

- Hey, Tom, t'as encore besoin de moi ?! Demanda-t-il après avoir retiré sa cigarette de sa bouche, captant l'attention de l'agent de recouvrement de créance dont le regard alla de lui vers la Dullahan, avant de secouer la main dans les airs.

- Non, tu peux y aller. J'ai fini après ça.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut, avant d'écraser la cigarette sur le béton avec sa chaussure et de monter à l'arrière de la moto, Celty lui créant un casque avec ses ombres directement autour de sa tête avant de démarrer.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence – pas qu'ils puissent discuter alors que les deux mains de Celty étaient prisent – mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement chez Shinra, ce fut une toute autre histoire.

- Répète un peu ça ! Une voix éclata du salon, une voix qu'il reconnue sans problème et qui lui donna immédiatement envi de faire demi-tour.

- Allons, calme-toi-

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ?!

Celty lui fit signe de le suivre, et c'est avec réserve qu'il pénétra dans le salon, seulement pour s'arrêter net à ce qu'il vit. Shinra lui faisait face, donc il fut le premier à le voir et le docteur soupira de soulagement, ses mains levées devant lui en protection contre l'informateur qui se tenait face à lui, la queue hérissée. _Attend, la queue ?!_ Son regard se posa de nouveau dessus, et il dût bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas halluciné Izaya Orihara, parasite de son état, portait une longue queue de fourrure aussi noire que ses cheveux, queue qui était tendue, levée et hérissée et montrant à quel point il était agacé, non, énervé par la situation si ses cris ne le montrait pas déjà suffisamment. Son regard se releva vers la tête brune, et il ne fut pas surprit d'y voir deux oreilles rabattues en arrière par-dessus les mèches noires.

S'il ne sortait pas d'une journée fatigante et que c'était un autre jour que celui-ci, il aurait été tenté de rire de la situation et de féliciter Shinra, parce qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire quelque chose de pareil.

Voyant le regard du scientifique passer de lui à un point situé derrière lui, Izaya se retourna et se figea, ses yeux s'ouvrant en grand quand il vit le bagne de son existence qui le fixait avec un regard tout aussi surprit. Puis il cilla, et il fit la lumière sur la raison de sa présence. Un grondement remonta dans sa gorge, sa bouche montrant ses crocs alors qu'il se retournait vers Shinra.

- Oh non. Non non non non non, il en est hors de question ! Il secoua sa tête en bonne mesure, ignorant la Dullahan lorsque celle-ci alla se placer près de son 'propriétaire', clairement prête à réagir si jamais les choses dérapaient … pas que ce ne soit pas déjà fait.

- Je suis désolé Izaya mais c'est le seul moyen. Celty et moi devons nous absenter quelques jours et je ne peux pas en bonne conscience te laisser tout seul dans cette condition.

- Et à cause de qui, à ton avis, je dois ce- cette ... apparence plus que douteuse ? Tu as de la chance que ce soit toi, Shinra, sinon tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Enervé, ça il l'était. Mais il était surtout embarrassé par sa nouvelle apparence et surtout par le fait que Shizu-chan l'ait vu comme ça connaissant l'autre brute, il allait le tanner pendant des années sur cet incident. Soufflant, il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, seulement pour se relever immédiatement pour pouvoir enlever cette fichue queue quand elle se coinça sous ses fesses, puis croisa les bras, son regard disant facilement aux autres occupants qu'il refusait catégoriquement de changer de place. Appelez-le un gamin, il s'en moque, hors de question qu'il suive le plan du scientifique !

- Ohé Shinra, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir. Son regard alla vers Izaya, mais celui-ci détourna la tête, ce qui le fit tiquer.

- Ah, tu vois, comme je l'ai dit on doit partir pendant quelques jours et … eh bien j'aurais aimé te demander une faveur …

- ... Dit toujours. Incita le blond, même si son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- J'aimerais que tu t'occupes d'Izaya.

La phrase avait été dite si rapidement qu'il mit un moment avant de la déchiffrer, mais quand il le fit il sentit la colère monter mais se réfréna d'exploser. Même si ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard noir.

- C'est Halloween, Shinra, pas le poisson d'Avril.

Shinra toussa et lança un regard vers Celty, mais la jeune femme croisa les bras, sa posture disant 'Tu as créé le problème, maintenant tu le résous tout seul'.

- Je sais bien mais … tu es le seul à qui je puisse demander ça. A vrai dire tu es le seul qui puisse lui tenir tête. Termina-t-il en murmurant.

- Quoi ?

- Euh, rien. Comme je disais ses instincts et ses émotions risques d'être un peu chamboulés tant qu'il sera dans cet état … disons qu'ils seront plus poussés. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

- En résumé tu veux que je joue au babysitteur avec le parasite – qui je rappelle je veux tuer – parce qu'il ne saura plus se contrôler, c'est bien ça ?

Il entendit vaguement Izaya lancé une réplique cinglante à son attention mais il était trop perdu dans ses réflexions pour y faire attention. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Izaya, qui le regardait avec des yeux rouges agacés, avant de soupirer et demander pendant combien de temps il allait rester dans cet état.

- Oh ça ne devrait pas durer plus de deux jours ! C'était juste un produit expérimental qui était encore à la phase test. Je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute, je travaillais dessus quand Izaya est arrivé pour une injection et je me suis trompé de solution.

Shizuo haussa un sourcil, légèrement surprit que Shinra admette aussi facilement qu'il ait fait une erreur. Sans compter qu'il était rare pour le scientifique de commettre une telle erreur, soigneux comme il était.

Voilà donc pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant en plein milieux d'Ikebukuro avec un Izaya à moitié transformé en chat sur son épaule, se demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup de supporter l'autre homme ou si ce serait mieux de s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout. _Nan. Au pire je pourrais toujours l'attacher et le bâillonner quelque part chez moi, comme ça il me fichera la paix._ Pensa-t-il alors que l'autre continuait de lui donner des coups dans le dos.

Par contre les regards des autres commençaient sérieusement à l'irriter. Alors quoi il se trimbale avec un Izaya – sa bête noire – protestant sur une épaule, ce n'était pas une raison ! Il préférait encore lorsque les autres faisaient bien attention de l'éviter, d'un ça lui permettait d'être tranquille, et de deux comme ça il ne détruisait pas tout sur son passage – certains dirait qu'il aime bien tout casser alors que c'est faux. Il retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son bâtiment approcher, et encore plus quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement. Attrapant ses clés, il ouvrit la porte et entra, mais avant qu'il ait pût faire un pas de plus à l'intérieur, quelque chose le retint en arrière.

Izaya tenait les deux côtés de la porte fermement dans ses mains, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Il entendit Shizuo gronder derrière lui mais il en avait cure : il ne mettrait pas un pied dans l'appartement de la bête, point final ! Il cria néanmoins de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'autre changer de position, ce qui le fit presque tomber par terre avant que deux bras n'entourent sa taille et le tire en arrière. Le ciment rentrait dans sa peau et la douleur mêlée à la pression qui en résultait devenait de plus en plus forte si bien qu'il finit par lâcher au bout d'un moment. Profitant de l'instant de répit, Shizuo en profita pour refermer la porte et la verrouiller, avant de porter sa charge dans le salon où il le lâcha sans préambule sur le canapé.

- Ouch ! La délicatesse, tu connais Shizu-chan. Railla Izaya, même s'il était content d'être de nouveau sur terre ferme : être trimbalé sur une épaule n'a rien de confortable !

Shizuo roula des yeux mais décida contre répliquer. Il allait devoir le supporter pendant à peu près deux jours, il pouvait au moins essayer de ne pas étrangler l'autre pendant ce temps.

- Oublis ça, je m'en vais. Dit Izaya en se relevant, ses pas se dirigeant déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant il ne pût faire plus de trois pas que Shizuo attrapait son bras. – Lâche-moi, Shizu-chan. Demanda-t-il doucement, sauf que Shizuo aurait juré entendre un grondement derrière, celui que ferait une bête qui se sentirait piégée, acculée par une autre mais défiante.

Le brun tira sur son bras pour se dégager mais c'était sans compter sur Shizuo qui resserra sa prise, des pics de douleurs s'y propageant. Ses yeux flashant d'un rouge brillant et ses pupilles s'amincissants, Izaya se retourna brusquement et alla pour frapper le blond de sa main libre, seulement pour que celle-ci se fasse elle aussi attraper par une large main. Shizuo glissa un regard rapide vers les doigts du Parasite qui se terminaient maintenant par des ongles allongés et pointus, presque comme des griffes, qui auraient fait de sérieux dégâts s'il l'avait laissé faire. Izaya continuait de se débattre, tirant, poussant, faisant tout pour se dégager, mais l'autre ne bougeait même pas d'un centimètre malgré tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui faire lâcher prise : ses bras étaient pris dans une poigne de fer, et il se trouvait trop près de Shizu-chan pour pouvoir utiliser ses jambes. Il pouvait le mordre, bien sûr, c'était même le moyen le plus radical, mais c'était en dernier recourt … et puis, il n'avait envie de se salir l'organisme par le sang du protozoaire.

Un frisson lui parcouru soudainement le dos et il se figea, les yeux rivés sur le torse du blond duquel émanait une aura sombre qui le fit immédiatement pâlir. Il déglutit.

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsque brusquement Shizuo se détourna et commença à marcher rapidement, ses poignets toujours prisonniers ce qui faisait qu'il avait du mal à marcher correctement alors qu'il était obligé de le suivre. Il ne réalisa où ils allaient que lorsqu'il fut jeté en avant, ses yeux se fermant instinctivement, avant qu'il ne rebondisse sur quelque chose de mou. Poussant sur ses avants bras pour se redresser, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était sur un lit, très certainement celui de Shizuo. Puis, avant qu'il ait pût esquisser le moindre geste pour se relever, il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et le garde du corps le surplombant. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et il sentit son sang se réveiller et pulser à l'intérieur de son corps.

A un moment, Shizuo avait dû retirer ses lunettes, parce qu'il le regardait maintenant avec des yeux à moitié clos, intense, le regard d'une bête prête à sauter sur sa proie. Des yeux dorés qui brillaient presque _... Att- dorés !_

- Shi- waahh !

Avant qu'il n'ait pût terminer ce qu'il allait dire, son manteau lui fût arraché, Shizuo le forçant à se tourner sur le ventre pour terminer de l'enlever et son sous-pull – il faisait trop froid pour porter un simple t-shirt – fut passé par-dessus de sa tête et laissé au niveau de ses coudes, de sorte que ses bras soient pris au piège dans son dos.

- Tch- Ohé Shizu-chan, tu crois faire quoi là ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. A la place il poussa la tête du brun contre l'oreiller, étouffant ainsi l'exclamation de celui-ci, l'autre main tirant sur la queue pour le calmer. Izaya cria sous la douleur qui lui remonta le dos, tournant sa tête pour pouvoir respirer et aussi lancer un regard noir vers l'autre. Dieu que ses nouveaux appendices étaient sensibles ! La main sur sa tête se déplaça dans une caresse moqueuse avant d'aller vers ses nouvelles oreilles, les caressants, les pinçant doucement, presque tendrement et il fut mortifier quand il se senti se détendre et même pousser contre la main pour qu'elle accentue les caresses, et encore plus quand il entendit le rire rentré de l'homme derrière lui.

Qu'avait dit Shinra déjà ? Ah oui, que ses sens allaient être décuplés. Eh bien si ça voulait dire qu'il allait se laisser dominer par Shizu-chan, il aurait mis plus d'effort pour s'enfuir.

Sentant une colère sourde monter en lui, il bascula sur le côté et profita de la légère surprise pour balancer sa jambe gauche vers la tempe du blond, coup qui atteignit son but mais qui ne sembla avoir aucun effet. En revanche, maintenant qu'il était dans une meilleure position – du moins, une position où il pouvait être moins prit par surprise – ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur Shizu-chan, et surtout sur son visage. _Non ... Ce n'était pas possible …_

- Shi-Shizu-chan, tu es ...

La fin se coinça dans sa gorge alors que les lèvres de Shizuo s'étiraient en un rictus sinistre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et un frisson le parcouru. Maintenant, il craignait vraiment ce qui allait lui arriver, surtout quand il vit sa main droite attraper la cheville de sa jambe toujours levée et remonter lentement, massant et caressant au passage à travers le tissu, montante toujours plus dangereusement près d'un endroit qu'il ne voulait _pas_ qu'il touche.

Soudain, la main disparut, et il émit un hoquet de surprise quand la fermeture de son pantalon vola en éclat, le bruit du tissu se déchirant lui rappelant la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait, et surtout ce n'était plus seulement face à qui, mais surtout face à _quoi_.

Comment il avait pût passer à côté de cette information, il ne le sait pas, mais il sait qu'il s'en voudra pendant très très longtemps. Et pourtant il aurait dût le voir, le sentir, cette force était pourtant bien inhumaine, il aurait dût comprendre, parce que ce n'était pas un humain qui se trouvait devant lui …

- NON ! Arrête Shizuo ! S'écria-t-il, mais tout ce qu'il eut pour réponse fut un rire profond qui ressemblait trop un grondement à son goût.

- Arrêter ? Hah ! Comme si j'allais m'arrêter là alors que je t'ais dans une telle position. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas eu de repas depuis quelques temps maintenant, que ce soit toi est juste un bonus.

Shizuo tira sur le pantalon du brun, et bientôt le seul vêtement recouvrant encore l'informateur était un boxer rouge sang. Son regard détailla le corps offert devant lui la bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer une respiration saccadée, la peau pâle qu'il avait envie de mordre et de marquer, la taille fine mais musclée comme il fallait à cause de toutes les fois où il l'avait poursuivi dans les rues d'Ikebukuro. Son regard remonta vers deux orbes rouges sang à la forme si caractéristique d'un vampire. Oh oui, il savait que l'informateur était un vampire, il le savait depuis quelques temps déjà mais ça ne changeait rien, après tout lui non plus n'était pas humain. Coinçant les jambes du brun sous les siennes, il fut ravi de voir la peur s'insinuer peu à peu dans ces yeux qui l'avaient si souvent moqué.

Il posa une main sur le cou brulant du brun, celui-ci tournant immédiatement la tête de l'autre côté, et la fit descendre en laissant ses doigts caresser la peau pâle. Il dessina l'auréole d'un téton avec un doigt avant de descendre vers le creux de l'estomac, sa main caressant un côté et se délectant du frisson qui en résultat avant d'aller vers le point qu'il convoitait. Pendant ce temps son autre main défaisait sa cravate, la dénouant facilement et laissant le bout de tissu glisser avant de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise – sa veste ayant été enlevé quand il était entré.

Izaya s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure quand un gémissement avait menacé de sortir quand le blond avait passé sa main dans son cou, et il le regardait maintenant, regardait ses moindres gestes en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans sa position. Il était pris au piège. Après tant d'année Shizu-chan l'avait enfin attrapé et maintenant il allait payer le prix fort, juste pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Il frissonna quand cette main passa sur son flanc, le touché si léger et chaud qu'il voulait qu'il continu. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Il voulait qu'il arrête, pas qu'il continu ! Un froissement de tissu le fit lever les yeux et il les écarquilla quand il vit que Shizu-chan était torse nu, son regard perçant le dévorant des yeux alors même que les deux cornes sombres qui partaient de ses tempes pour se courber vers l'arrière de sa tête ajoutait à son aura de prédateur.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, Izaya, alors pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas d'apprécier ... ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais facilement détruire le corps d'un vampire. Au regard surprit d'Izaya il éclata de rire. – Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais remarqué, après toutes ces fois où tu m'as traité de monstre ! Sa main se posa sur le boxer qui dissimulait une érection naissante, et il commença à appliquer un peu de friction. – Crois-moi je vais adorer te prendre, je n'aurais même pas besoin de me retenir comme je le fais avec ces humains. Et le mieux dans tout ça, continua-t-il en se rapprochant du visage du brun, c'est que tu vas me supplier pour en avoir plus.

Izaya détourna la tête quand il sentit le souffle chaud contre son oreille, cherchant désespérément à ignorer les sensations que l'autre prodiguait à son corps. Comment avait-il pût passer à côté du fait que Heiwajima Shizuo était un fichu Incubus ?! Et le pire était que les signes étaient tellement flagrant qu'il en pleurerait presque. Un bruit de déchirure le tira de ses pensées.

- Puisque tu rêvasse ça veut dire que je peux passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Puis il lui agrippa les cheveux et le tira vers lui, ignorant le cri de douleur du brun, plaçant sa tête juste en face de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Le visage d'Izaya s'enflamma avant de pâlir à l'implication de sa position, et quand il tenta de se redresser la main le força un peu plus.

Maintenant tu vas être un gentil petit vampire et me rendre un petit service. Après tout c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça. Le ton employé était comme un ronronnement, et il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point son corps réagissait. L'homme en face de lui exsudait une telle quantité de phéromones qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir et à garder la tête claire.

Relevant la tête autant qu'il pouvait, il le regarda avec un air ahuri mais le blond ne fit que se déplacer pour libérer ses jambes qu'il s'empressa de dégager avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Une nouvelle pression le força à se baisser.

- C'est toi qui vois. Je peux le faire gentiment ou te prendre ici et maintenant, sans préparation ni rien. Les deux cas ne changeront rien pour moi.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, il se pencha en avant, réfrénant les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et ouvrit la fermeture éclair avec ses dents avant de s'attaquer au bouton où il eut plus de mal. Réussissant finalement à le défaire, il ferma les yeux et inspira avant d'attraper le bord du boxer et de le tirer vers le bas, l'érection frôlant sa joue quand elle fut libérée. Bougeant ses jambes pour être dans une meilleure position, il vit que le pénis de l'autre était déjà complètement excité, dur et épais et … il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. C'était à cause des phéromones de l'Incubus qu'il réagissait comme ça, c'était seulement à cause de ça, rien d'autre !

La main qui était sur sa tête était descendue sur sa nuque, et une pression lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il continu. Ravalant sa fierté, il ouvrit la bouche et traça la veine qui pulsait avec sa langue, réfrénant ses instincts qui lui disait de mordre, et remonta vers le gland qu'il suça et lécha avant de la prendre dans sa bouche et commencer des mouvements de va et vient.

Shizuo le regarda avaler son membre avec un gémissement. Ca paraissait être depuis bien trop longtemps la dernière fois qu'il avait pût laisser libre court à ses instincts et se laisser aller à ce genre d'acte, les humains n'étant en général pas tailler pour cela et il n'appréciait pas vraiment devoir violer les gens dans leurs rêves ou pendant leur sommeil, c'était peut-être quelque chose de courant à l'époque, mais maintenant beaucoup avaient appris à se confondre avec les humains, comme les vampires qui étaient devenus de plus en plus résistant à la lumière même s'ils préféraient les jours nuageux et la nuit. L'évolution touche toutes les espèces, il suppose.

Amenant trois doigts vers sa bouche, il les humidifia longuement avant de les faire glisser le long du dos pâle vers l'entrée désirée, écartant du pouce la queue qui à sa surprise s'écarta docilement, avant d'en enfoncer deux profondément. Izaya cria autour de la verge quand il sentit les deux doigts le pénétrer, son corps s'avançant automatiquement pour enlever ce qui lui causait l'inconfort, mais Shizuo ne fit qu'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, gémissant à travers ses dents serrées en même temps que le brun criait et miaulait autour de son membre. Il sentait déjà son bas ventre se resserrer et il savait qu'il n'allait pas durer encore longtemps. Cette antre humide et chaude et cette langue légèrement râpeuse faisait des merveilles et la bête en lui ronronnait de plaisir à la vision dessinée devant lui. Voir Izaya si soumis devant lui, le suçant comme le ferait un être assoiffé et gémissant sous l'action de ses doigts, s'empalant de lui-même sur eux et son dos s'arquant dans l'espoir dans avoir plus ... Un troisième doigt alla rejoindre les autres, frappant une énième fois la prostate du brun qui cria et qu'il sentit se resserrer et se tendre avant d'éjaculer sur ses draps.

Retirant ses doigts il agrippa la tête du brun avec ses deux mains et s'enfonça durement et profondément dans sa bouche, le brun criant sous les mouvements violent du blond mais il en avait cure, il était si près. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il vienne, et il lâcha Izaya juste assez pour que l'autre ne s'étouffe pas, son sperme se répandant dans sa bouche mais aussi sur son visage quand celui-ci se recula. Il le regarda tousser, et très vite ce regard rouge se leva vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les crocs à découverts, et il ne fit que sourire.

Izaya essaya de reprendre sa respiration après avoir avalé le sperme du blond, et ses bras se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la température de son corps augmenter en un instant, le laissant haletant et étourdit. Il ferma les yeux, ne les rouvrant que lorsqu'il sentit deux bras fort l'enlacer, sa tête posée contre un torse qui lui paraissait agréablement tiède comparé à lui et inconsciemment il s'en rapprocha. Il cligna des yeux lorsque le tissu qui liait ses bras ensemble lui fut enlevé et il grimaça sous la douleur quand il les ramena devant lui. Puis une main sous le menton lui fit remonter la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux dorés de l'Incubus.

- Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce qu- Hmm ~

Deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes, et tout ce qu'il pût faire fut poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond pour se raccrocher. Une langue appuya sur la commissure de ses lèvres et il les ouvrit pour la laisser passer sans même y réfléchir. Shizuo se goûta à travers le baiser, mais au lieu d'en être répugné il fût satisfait, un grondement s'échappant de sa gorge, car sa prouvait que l'autre était à lui, et il ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose pour qu'il le soit complètement.

Izaya ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il entendit le grondement, et ça le réveilla de sa transe. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau les mains libres, il pouvait se défendre ! Tournant la tête et mettant fin au baiser, il se recula brutalement avant de pousser sur ses pieds pour sauter hors du lit dans l'espoir de se mettre à bonne distance de lui. Cependant il fut rapidement rattrapé et plaqué face contre le mur par Shizuo.

- Et où crois-tu aller ? Hein ! Railla-t-il.

Izaya grimaça quand il percuta violemment le mur, et il serra les dents quand il entendit le ton menaçant de Shizuo et son aura l'entourer. Il cria de douleur quand il sentit des dents s'enfoncer dans son cou jusqu'au sang. Puisant dans ses réserves avant que toute son énergie le quitte, il ordonna à ses ailes de sortir. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, le blond recula, ce qui permit à Izaya de bondir vers la porte.

Shizuo plissa les yeux en voyant sa proie tenter de s'échapper et relâcha un peu plus d'énergie dans l'air, souriant quand il vit le brun trébucher sous la vague qui le percuta. Pour un humain ça aurait été suffisant pour l'immobiliser et lui faire perdre tout sens d'orientation, voir même de lui faire perdre connaissance, et il fut quand même surpris de voir que le Vampire arrivait encore à bouger, même s'il pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal, sans compter qu'il avaler avalé de son essence, et que pour toute créature ça constituait un aphrodisiaque des plus efficaces, obligeant la victime à en demander encore et encore plus. Son regard passa sur le corps du brun, s'attardant un instant sur les deux ailes noires qui battaient l'air paresseusement avant de descendre vers les fesses et les ces longues jambes qu'il tentait de faire fonctionner.

Izaya haleta, son cœur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de se remettre debout malgré le fait que ses jambes semblaient d'être transformées en gelée. D'habitude il n'aurait pas dût être autant affecté par l'aura et les phéromones de l'autre, mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui son corps faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il était certain que c'était à cause de l'expérimentation de Shinra. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin de faire ce genre de produit ?! Il se figea quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, et il sursauta quand un bras l'entoura et le souleva par la taille comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il voulut se débattre, il voulut le frapper, le griffer, tout pour qu'il le lâche mais ses membres étaient comme paralysés et il ne pût rien faire quand il fut jeté de nouveau sur le lit, le remettant à la case départ sauf que cette fois il savait que l'autre était au bout de sa patience.

- Inutile de te débattre. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Il se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à qu'il soit au-dessus de lui, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. – Je t'ais pendant au moins deux jours, et je compte bien en profiter.

- Non. Non, Shiz-

Ses lèvres furent de nouveau prises par celles de Shizu-chan, sa langue franchissant immédiatement la barrière de ses dents serrées et mappant l'intérieur de sa bouche longuement, sans laisser la moindre parcelle inexplorée. Il ferma les yeux et gémit lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond parcourir son corps, des larmes glissant sur ses joues quand son érection fut caressée et enserrée délicieusement, son corps s'arquant sous les décharges de plaisir qui le traversèrent. Se séparant quand l'air se fit nécessaire, il regarda le blond à travers des yeux mis clos, son corps en feu ne demandant que celui de l'autre, sa peau sensible le faisant gémir à chaque touché et son érection si tendue, dure et pulsante que ça en était douloureux et pourtant si délicieux à chaque fois qu'elle était touchée. Mais surtout il se sentait vide, il avait besoin de quelque chose, quelque chose que seul Shizu-chan pouvait lui donner et rien que cette sensation le fit pleurer encore plus.

- Ah ! Non, attend ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'il était retourné sur le ventre, deux mains surélevant ses hanches pour ce qu'il savait allait arriver.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je pouvais le faire de deux façons. C'est toi qui a choisi.

- Shizu-chan, je t'en prie, no- AAHhhh !

Sa respiration se coinça. La douleur était comme il n'avait jamais expérimentée. C'était comme s'il était déchiré en deux de l'intérieur et pourtant … pourtant son corps, son sang réagissait comme s'il était en feu, complet. Il le sentit se retirer complètement avant de pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur, violemment, durement, ses coups secs et rapides et frappants à chaque fois un point à l'intérieur de lui avec une précision qui le menait presque au bord du gouffre, son dos s'arquant pour venir à sa rencontre pour en prendre le plus possible. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap alors qu'il abandonnait l'espoir de pouvoir retenir ses cris.

- C'est ça. Cri pour moi. Tu es si étroit, si chaud … tu m'aspire à l'intérieur, est-ce que c'est si bon que ça ? Ecoutes-toi, tu cris comme une salope. Tu aimes te faire prendre durement, te faire enculer violemment sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. Dit le.

- Ngaahh- ah ... non ... hmm~ c'est faut ... je ne suis pas-Ahh !

- Dit le ! Répéta-t-il en arrêtant tout mouvement et en serrant la base de l'érection du brun qui cria.

Izaya tourna sa tête dans l'oreiller et resserra sa mâchoire, ignorant les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps alors que le blond lui déniait un orgasme et le plaisir qui allait avec, ne le laissant qu'avec un tiraillement, un sentiment de vide et de manque qui le fit presque abandonner toute prestance. Il gémit quand il fut relevé contre un torse dur et humide de sueur, le membre à l'intérieur de lui frôlant sa prostate.

- Ne me fait pas répéter.

Cette simple phrase avait dit si froidement et pourtant si sensuellement qu'il sentit son corps réagir avec honte. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin dans les mains de l'Incubus. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille pourrait lui arriver.

- Shi- zuo ... Shizuo, je ... je t'en prie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il demandait, ou plutôt il ne savait plus. Il voulait que cette chaleur le quitte mais aussi qu'elle reste avec lui. Il ne savait plus. Tournant la tête il essaya de croiser le regard du garde du corps, levant son bras gauche pour pousser la tête du blond vers lui et poser de lui-même ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une supplication.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il entendit le brun prononcer son nom. Et vraiment son nom, pas un surnom débile ou une insulte, mais son véritable nom, ce qui fit qu'il se laissa faire quand une main appuya sur l'arrière de sa tête et se baissa juste pour recevoir un baiser de sa part. Pourquoi ?

Poussant violemment le brun contre le matelas, il reprit ses mouvements, allant et venant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, le sang de l'autre agissant comme un lubrifiant en plus de la salive. Le vampire sous lui gémissait, miaulait et criait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était subir les coups qui abusaient sans cesse sa prostate. Criant quand la main de Shizuo reprit ses mouvements sur son membre, Izaya ne tarda pas à venir et à se répandre sur le matelas et dans la main du blond.

Shizuo gémit quand il sentit les muscles qui l'entouraient se resserrer, agrippant son membre comme un vice et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups avant qu'il ne se déverse profondément à l'intérieur du brun, son sperme chaud le remplissant et faisant trembler Izaya qui redescendait peu à peu de son état post-orgasmique.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, chacun essayant de reprendre sa respiration, avant que Shizuo se retire et tourne le brun pour que celui-ci soit sur le dos, une main posée près de sa tête et l'autre sur son ventre. Izaya ouvrit ses yeux qui avaient repris leur forme habituelle et regarda le blond. Il se crispa quand il le vit se pencher vers lui, s'attendant à des insultes, des coups ou même un deuxième round tout aussi voir plus violent, n'étant pas certain qu'il puisse le supporter, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lécher la marque qu'il y avait faite. Quand il se redressa il vit que le blond avait une expression neutre, ses yeux le brulant encore de désir mais il pouvait voir qu'il était contrôlé : c'était son choix maintenant, c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression ses yeux disait.

Izaya ria intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le choix maintenant, idiot. Il leva les bras et les passèrent autour de son cou, rencontrant ses lèvres de lui-même à mi-chemin. Le baiser débuta lent et doux avant de rapidement escalader vers une bataille de langue et de dents, Izaya gémissant et soulevant son corps à la recherche de plus de friction lorsqu'il sentit la température de la pièce augmenter, Shizuo grondant, soulevant les cuisses du brun jusqu'à que ses genoux soient de chaque côtés de sa tête avant de le pénétrer de nouveau et le faire crier de plaisir. Autant dire, Izaya ne s'attendait déjà plus à dormir beaucoup durant ces prochains jours.

* * *

**Voila donc pour cette histoire. Encore une fois, laissez un commentaire, c'est ce qui avancer l'auteur.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
